Use of LED lamps in retrofit and other illumination product settings has been on the increase. Lighting applications that have traditionally deployed incandescent lamps are now suited for retrofit placement and/or design-in of LED lamps. LED lamps are often accompanied with a heatsink that is designed to distribute heat away from the light-emitting components that can get hot during normal operation. Unfortunately, some applications are demanding with regard to the quantity and shape of any assembly (e.g., LED emitter, heatsink, mating hardware, electrical connector, etc.). In some cases LED lamps cannot be retrofitted with or into conventional electrical connectors simply due to the shape, size and configuration of the LED heatsink. More particularly, many applications have height requirements that preclude use of conventional LED heatsink mating. What is needed is a technique or techniques to produce an LED lamp electrical connector that is disposed within a heatsink cavity. Often the configuration results in better performance thanks to a shape-optimized heatsink and often the configuration results in a shorter overall length of the assembly (e.g., the configuration when the lamp is mounted for use in the intended application).
Legacy approaches are deficient, at least to the extent that they fail to achieve the advantages and/or capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for LED lamp electrical connector disposed within a heatsink cavity. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.